Assassin's Creed II (spel)
|} WAARSCHUWIING! DE LINKS WIJZEN NAAR EEN ANDERE PAGINA VOOR DE ANDERE PAGINA'S IS NLASSASSINSCREED NIET VERANTWOORDELIJK!! Assassin's Creed II is een videospel ontwikkeld door UbisoftMontreal en is de opvolger van Assassin's Creed. Het spel is in Europa uitgegeven op 19 november 2009 [1] voor de Xbox 360 en PlayStation 3. In maart 2010 is Assassin's Creed II verschenen voor Microsoft Windows.[2] De "strictly limited black edition" die naast een figurine van de hoofdrolspeler, Ezio, ook een "Conspiracy book", drie nieuwe bonusmissies en de soundtrack van Jesper Kyd bevat, was reeds na korte tijd door de enorme belangstelling uitverkocht. Het verhaal In Assassin's Creed II neemt de speler de rol aan van Ezio Auditore da Firenze, een Italiaanse jonge edelman. thumbTijdens een interview met Patrice Desilets, de creative director, werd bekendgemaakt dat de familie van de speler gedood is en het spel draait om het wraak nemen op de andere families die hier mee te maken hadden.[3] Het spel speelt zich af in Noord-Italië: Venetië, Florence (vlak vóór en tijdens de Florentijnse Republiek), het Toscaanse platteland met het stadje San Gimignano, Romagna met de stad Forlì, Monteriggioni, Rome en een stukje van de Apennijnen, in de periode 1476-1499 (tijdens de Renaissance), 295 jaar na het eerste spel. Net zoals Assassin's Creed bevat het spel personages gebaseerd op echte personen, waaronder Leonardo da Vinci, Niccolò Machiavelli, Catherina Sforza, Rodrigo Borgia en Lorenzo I de' Medici. Plot ''Leeswaarschuwing: Onderstaande tekst bevat details van de plot en/of de afloop van het verhaal.Assassin's Creed II begint meteen waar Assassin's Creed eindigde. Desmond Miles, een gevangene van Abstergo, ziet met behulp van de genetisch overgedragen arendsoogvaardigheid op zijn kamermuur allerhande vreemde symbolen.thumb Maar voor hij er wijs uit kan worden, komt Lucy Stillman, die zich eerder al uitte als een sluipmoordenaar (Assassijn) binnen Abstergo, en helpt hem te ontsnappen. Ze vluchten naar een schuilplaats voor sluipmoordenaars, waar twee anderen op hen wachten: Rebecca Crane en Shaun Hastings. Rebecca is een computergenie, en zorgde voor een verbeterde versie van de Animus (die ze Baby noemt). Shaun is een sarcastische historicus die de databases bijhoudt en zorgt voor logistieke steun. Ze leggen Desmond het plan uit: Ze willen dat Desmond de herinneringen herleeft van een voorouder, voor twee redenen: om te zoeken naar aanwijzingen en om Desmond de vaardigheden van een sluipmoordenaar te leren, door middel van het overname-effect. De voorouder in kwestie is Ezio Auditore da Firenze, een 17-jarige edelman in de late 15e eeuw (1476), wonende te Florence. Hij heeft een rustig leventje, maar dat verandert wanneer zijn familie verraden wordt, en zijn vader en broers worden opgehangen in een politieke afrekening. De laatste instructies van zijn vader leiden naar een kist, waar de uitrusting van een sluipmoordenaar in ligt. Hij ontvlucht Florence, samen met zijn moeder en zus, naar een villa in het Toscaanse stadje Monteriggioni. Daar krijgt hij hulp van zijn oom Mario, die hem vertelt over sluipmoordenaarsorde, en hem leert vechten. Hij vertelt over Altaïr, een sluipmoordenaar die lang geleden een "deel van het paradijs" bezat, een krachtig artefact. Altaïr heeft ook een codex geschreven, en het is een doel van de sluipmoordenaars om de verspreide pagina's te vinden. Ezio volgt het spoor van aanwijzingen van de mensen die zijn familie hebben verraden, en dat gaat van Florence, naar San Gimignano tot zelfs in Venetië. Hier wordt hij bijgestaan door verschillende vrienden, waaronder Leonardo Da Vinci, die de Codexpagina's vertaalt en zo Ezio's uitrusting kan verbeteren. Uiteindelijk kan hij de leider van de samenzwering identificeren: Rodrigo Borgia, die er op uit is om Italië te verenigen onder de vlag van de Tempeliers. Hiervoor probeert hij o.a. de Medici's uit de weg te ruimen, en controle te krijgen over Venetië. Ezio confronteert Borgia in Venetië, wanneer die de Appel ontvangt, het deel van het paradijs dat Altaïr op Cyprus had begraven. Borgia denkt dat hij de profeet is, die "de Kerker" zal openen, die misschien wel meer delen van het paradijs bevat, en andere kennis. Ezio, bijgestaan door andere sluipmoordenaars, kan Borgia stoppen en hem de Appel afhandig maken. De andere sluipmoordenaars denken dat Ezio de profeet is, en hen naar de Kerker zal leiden. Wanneer Desmond een pauze neemt tussen de verschillende sessies door, droomt hij hoe zijn voorouder Altaïr,thumb samen met Maria Thorpe (oorspronkelijk een tempelier) een relatie had, en wat tot het voortbestaan van de stamboom heeft geleid. Ook leert hij over Proefpersoon 16, die overal in Italië tekens heeft achtergelaten. Dit zijn versleutelde bestanden, en worden opgelost met puzzels die de geschiedenis van sluipmoordenaars, tempeliers en de delen van het paradijs uit de doeken doet. Wanneer opgelost, vormen ze een kort filmfragment, door Proefpersoon 16 "De Waarheid" genoemd. Wanneer Desmond terug in de Animus kruipt, vindt hij verschillende beschadigde herinneringen die niet geopend kunnen worden. Later werden ze als dlc (Downloadable Content) beschikbaar gemaakt. De eerstvolgende herinnering is van 1499, 23 jaar na het begin. De sluipmoordenaars hebben de Codex terug samengesteld, en ontdekken zo dat de Kerker in Rome ligt. Bijkomend probleem is dat Rodrigo Borgia ondertussen paus is geworden, namelijk Alexander VI. De sluipmoordenaars beseffen dat de Pauselijke Staf ook een deel van het paradijs is, en zowel de Appel als de Staf zijn nodig om de Kerker te openen. Ezio reist naar Rome, waar hij het Vaticaan binnendringt, tot in de Sixtijnse Kapel waar Borgia de mis voorleest. Zijn eerste moordpoging mislukt, en door de krachten van de Staf te gebruiken, slaagt Borgia erin de Appel terug te krijgen. Hij steekt Ezio in de onderbuik, die dan het bewustzijn verliest. Wanneer hij bijkomt is Borgia verdwenen onder het Vaticaan, waar hij de Kerker probeert open te krijgen. Ezio verslaat hem in een laatste vuistgevecht, maar doodt hem niet, omdat wraak zijn familie niet terugbrengt. Bovendien is de wetenschap dat Borgia de profeet niet is, al vernietigend genoeg voor Borgia zelf. Ezio slaagt er vervolgens wel in om de Kerker te openen. In de kerker, die nogal futuristisch is opgebouwd, ontmoet Ezio het hologram van een vrouw, die zichzelf Minerva noemt. Ze begroet Ezio als de Profeet, maar zegt dat hij een doorgeefluik is. De boodschap die ze uitdraagt is niet voor hem bedoeld. Ezio is verbaasd en vraagt of Minerva een god is, waarop zij lacherig antwoordt dat "wij hier gewoon voor jullie waren", (''Those Who Came Before). Those Who Came Before schiepen de mens, en gebruikten de delen van het paradijs om de mensen te onderwerpen en als slaven te gebruiken. Maar er brak rebellie en oorlog uit, en toen kwam er een natuurramp, die beide groeperingen decimeerde. Ze sloten een verbond en bouwden tempels om de tragedie niet te vergeten, en om het te kunnen voorkomen. En nu staat die natuurramp weer op het punt te gebeuren. Minerva draagt op om de andere tempels te vinden, want veel tijd is er niet meer. Ze besluit met de woorden "De rest is aan jou, Desmond". Ze vervaagt, en Ezio blijft verweesd en vol vragen achter. Hiermee zijn de sessies met de Animus afgelopen, en juist op tijd, want Vidic (leider van Abstergo's Animusprogramma) en zijn mannen hebben hun schuilplaats ontdekt. Lucy en Desmond (met zijn overgedragen vaardigheden), slagen erin hen af te houden, terwijl Shaun en Rebecca alles klaarmaken om te vertrekken. Vidic moet zich terugtrekken, maar belooft terug te komen. Lucy, Desmond, Shaun en Rebecca laden alles in een truck en vluchten. Desmond maakt zich klaar om nogmaals het geheugen van zijn voorouders in te duiken, om zo meer aanwijzingen op te sporen. "Forlì belegerd" en "Het vreugdevuur der ijdelheden" Na de release werden op 28 januari 2010 en 18 februari 2010 twee DLC uitgebracht. Het zijn de twee herinneringen die niet geopend konden worden, maar nu slaagt Rebecca erin om ze te openen met een patch. Bij die DLC zat ook een speciale herinnering die toestond om Leonardo's vliegmachine te gebruiken buiten het verhaal. De PC-versie had beide DLC als standaard inbegrepen. Forlì belegerd De eerste, Forlì belegerd, vindt plaats net nadat Ezio en de sluipmoordenaars de Appel van Rodrigo Borgia hebben afgenomen in Venetië. Ze besluiten om de appel naar Forlì te brengen, waar Catherina Sforza, een vriend van de sluipmoordenaars de baas is, en een versterkte citadel ter beschikking heeft. Echter wanneer Sforza Ezio en Machiavelli opwacht buiten de stad, wordt het duidelijk dat die tijdens haar afwezigheid aangevallen is. De gebroeders Orsi werden betaald door Borgia om de Appel en een kaart met de codex-pagina's te bemachtigen. Sforza, Ezio en Machiavelli vechten zich een weg door de stad tot aan de citadel, maar wanneer ze daar aankomen blijkt dat de gebroeders twee van Catherina's kinderen ontvoerd hebben. Ze vragen de Appel en de kaart in ruil. Ezio laat de Appel achter in de citadel, en gaat op zoek naar de kinderen. Hij bevrijdt hen en doodt één van de broers. Wanneer hij terugkomt, blijkt dat het een afleiding was zodat de andere broer, Checco, de Appel kon stelen. Ezio zet de achtervolging in en krijgt hem en de Appel buiten Forlì te pakken. Wanneer Ezio hem echter doodt, gebruikt Checco zijn laatste krachten om een mes in Ezio's onderbuik te steken. Ezio zwijmelt en valt flauw, maar net voor hij het bewustzijn verliest, ziet hij hoe een zwartgeklede monnik met 9 vingers de Appel opraapt. Ezio wordt later wakker met Catherina naast zijn bed. Wanneer hij haar vertelt over de monnik, adviseert ze hem te zoeken in de abdij in de moeraslanden. Als afscheidscadeau geeft ze hem de kaart met Codex-pagina's mee. De abt verwijst hem naar het klooster in Forli, maar wanneer hij daar aankomt, herkent één van de monniken hem als de moordenaar van Broeder Stefano, één van de samenzweerders tegen de Medici-familie. De monnik vlucht, maar Ezio krijgt hem te pakken. Hij identificeert de monnik met 9 vingers die de Appel opraapte als Girolamo Savonarola. Het vreugdevuur der ijdelheden De tweede herinnering vindt plaats in 1497, twee jaar voor de laatste herinnering en negen jaar na de vorige. In die tijd hielp Ezio de sluipmoordenaars in Spanje, en nu hij terug is, heeft hij Savonarola teruggevonden, in Florence. Nadat de Medici's de macht verloren, maakte die gebruik van de Appel om de nieuwe leider te worden. Ezio ontmoet Machiavelli die de situatie uitlegt: Savonarola heeft geen directe controle over het volk, maar wel over negen belangrijke personen die het volk onderdrukken. Ezio doodt hen alle negen, wat leidt tot een opstand voor het paleis waar Savonarola zijn intrek heeft genomen. Hij haalt de Appel boven om de mensen te beïnvloeden, maar Ezio gooit een mes, waardoor de Appel uit zijn hand slaat. Het volk grijpt hem, maar de Appel wordt opgepikt door één van Borgia's mannen. Ezio achtervolgt en doodt hem echter, en krijgt zo de Appel terug. Het volk heeft ondertussen Savonarola op de brandstapel gezet op het plein, maar Ezio besluit dat niemand zo'n wreed lot verdient, en doodt hem met zijn verborgen mes voor de vlammen dat doen. Daarna spreekt hij de bevolking toe, en zegt dat ze hun eigen pad moeten volgen, en achter niemand moeten aanlopen, ook achter hem niet. Features *De vliegmachine die Leonardo da Vinci heeft ontworpen komt in het spel voor. *Een economisch systeem waarbij de speler wapens, kleding en kunstwerken koopt en investeert in de architectuur van zijn uitvalsbasis, Monteriggioni. *Een groter arsenaal aan wapens, waaronder pieken, knotsen en speren. *De mogelijkheid om dieven, courtisanes en knokploegen in te huren voor bijvoorbeeld afleidingsmanoeuvres. *Ezio kan (in tegenstelling tot Altaïr) wel zwemmen, niet onbelangrijk in de kanalen van Venetië. *Veel meer verschillende "mission types". *De mogelijkheid een wapen van een tegenstander af te nemen en deze tegen hem te gebruiken *Nieuwe vijanden, die elk hun specialisatie hebben (zoeken, achtervolgen,..) en zo elk een verschillende aanpak vereisen. *Desmond Miles zal meer doen dan "alleen maar rondlopen". *Veel meer manieren om een doelwit uit te schakelen. *Onverwachte bewegingkeuze: de speler kan bestolen worden tijdens een missie, waarna hij moet kiezen of hij verder gaat of de dief achterna jaagt. Referenties #↑ (en) James Orry (12 juni 2009). Assassin's Creed 2 set for Nov 20. Videogamer.com. Geraadpleegd op 17 december 2011. #↑ [1] #↑ http://assassinscreed.uk.ubi.com/assassins-creed-2/teaser/msn/ thumb|300px|right|Title: Assassins Creed 2 Release Date: November 17, 2009 Platforms: 360 | PS3 | PC Label: Ubisoft Genre: Action/Adventure Age Rating: RP (Rating Pending)thumb|300px|left|The wait is finally over, it is time once again to follow the creed this time living the life of Ezio Auditore, a young man whose life will be changed by unforseen events which will make him seek revenge and become a master Assassin.